To each her flower
Have you ever wondered if there´s a flower assigned to us depending on the month we were born in? If you have, then, the answer is yes. How cool is that? 'What´s your flower?' *January: carnation or snowdrop *February: violet and/or primrose *March: daffofil and jonquil *April: daisy and sweat pea *May: lily of the valley and the hawthorn plant *June: rose and the honeysuckle *July: larkspur and the water lily *August: gladiolus and poppy *September: aster and morning glory *October: marigold and the cosmo *November: chrysanthemum *December: narcissus and holly 'January' thumb|200px The carnation The carnation, in general, is a symbolic flower that has to do with the bonds of affection. It is a symbol, also, of health and energy, along with fascination and love. The name "carnation" comes from "coronation" or "corone," meaning flower garlands because carnations were often used in Greek ceremonial crowns. Some scholars disagree and say that the name comes from the Latin word 'carnis' meaning 'flesh' because of its pink colour. In Korea, the carnation takes on very serious symbolism. There, a young girl may put 3 carnations in her hair to tell her fortune. If the top flower dies first, the girl knows that her last years of life will be difficult. If the middle flower dies first, her youth will be difficult. But, if the bottom flower should die first, the girl is told that her whole life will be miserable. thumb|left|312px|A striped carnation means "No." It is a symbol of refusal, and says, "I'm sorry I can't be with you, but I wish I could." A pink carnation says, "I'll always be there for you" A red carnation symbolizes admiration and says, "My heart aches for you." The purple carnation is a symbol of capriciousness. It also means that something is whimsical and changeable. White carnations symbolize sweetness, loveliness, innocence and pure love. A yellow carnation means rejection and disdain. thumb|194px|the snowdrop The Snowdrop The snowdrop used to be considered bad luck due to the fact that it would always seem to appear to grow in graveyards. Nowadays, it signifies hope and beauty. 'February' thumb|left|180px|violets The violet. The violet signifies watchfulness, loyalty, and faithfulness. Give a violet to someone to let them know you'll always be there for them. thumb|153px|primroseThe primrose The primrose lets someone know you can't live without them. 'March' thumb|left|208px|daffodil The daffodil Means unequaled love; the sun is always shining whenever your significant other is around. thumb|jonquilThe jonquil Signifies desire for affection returned. It also is used to convey sympathy. 'April' thumb|left|203px|daisy The daisy Conveys innocence, loyal love, and purity. It is also a flower given between friends to keep a secret; the daisy means "I'll never tell." thumb|sweet peaThe sweat pea Sweet peas signify blissful pleasure, but are also used to say good-bye. 'May' thumb|left|lily of the valley The lily of the valley Signifies sweetness, humility, and a return to happiness. If you want to show your loved one that your life is complete with them, give them a few lilies of the valley. thumb|hawthorn The hawthorn plant Represents hope and supreme happiness. Hawthorne signifies that you want only the best for the recipient. 'June' The rosethumb|left|red rose Has more meanings than one can count! A pink rose means perfect happiness, while a red rose means "I love you." A white rose signifies innocence and purity, while a yellow rose conveys jealousy or a decrease in love. A bouquet of roses means sincere gratitude, whereas a single rose amplifies the meaning of the color (a single red rose means "I REALLY love you"). The honeysuckle thumb|honeysuckle ::::::::: Which is a strong symbol for the everlasting bonds of love. 'July' thumb|left|154px|larkspur The larkspur Each col or variation of larkspur has a different meaning: pink means ficklene ss, white conveys a happy nature, and purple normally represents a first love. Generally, larkspur indicates strong bonds of love. thumb|196px|water lilyThe water lily Which signifies purity and majesty. 'August' thumb|left|gladiolusThe gladiolus Gladiolus represents remembrance, calm, integrity, and infatuation. With gladiolus, the recipient's heart is being "pierced with love." thumb|145px|poppyThe poppy A red poppy signifies pleasure, a white poppy is given for consolation, and a yellow poppy wishes wealth and success. 'September' thumb|left|aster The aster Asters are mainly symbols of powerful love. thumb|130px|morning gloryMorning glory Morning glories are simple symbols of affection. 'October' thumb|left|118px|marigoldThe marigold Marigolds are often given as a sign of warm or fierce, undying love, or as a way of saying that you're content with being with the recipient. thumb|cosmo flower The cosmo A symbol of order, peace, and serenity. 'November' thumb|left|chrysanthemum The chrysanthemum A red chrysanthemum means "I love you;" a white chrysanthemum means innocence, purity, and pure love; a yellow chrysanthemum means slighted love. 'December' thumb|156px|narcissusThe narcissus Which embodies the idea that you want your beloved to stay just the way they are. thumb|left|168px|hollyThe holly Symbolizes your wish for domestic happiness. Sofia Flores (discusión) 01:12 21 nov 2013 (UTC)Sofi and Cris http://www.almanac.com/content/birth-month-flowers-and-their-meanings# http://symbolism.wikia.com/wiki/Carnation